1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to containers for storing and dispensing a liquid.
2 Description of Related Art
With the increased use of what can be characterized as up-scale coffee at meetings and the like, there is a need to provide an economical service of supplying such coffee from an off site location. Typically, the coffee is ordered from a shop specializing in what can be characterized as "up-scale" coffee. Most usually, the coffee is delivered in relatively large vacuum containers. A problem with such delivery is that the vacuum containers must be retrieved by the coffee shop sometime after the conclusion of the consumption of the coffee contained therein. Typically what this entails is that a person from the coffee shop must coordinate a return trip to retrieve the vacuum containers. This trip is sometimes difficult to coordinate and certainly entails the time of at least one person to make the return trip to retrieve the empty vacuum containers. Alternatively, a fiber beverage container may be used to transport the coffee. Such beverage container is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,992. The beverage container disclosed in the '992 patent has a major disadvantage from an ergonomic standpoint. The spout out of which the coffee is poured is located proximate the top side of the beverage container. Accordingly, the beverage container must be tipped through an exaggerated rotation in order for the coffee contained therein to be discharged through the upwardly disposed spout. Such tipping can expose the hand of the user to hot vapors emanating from the heated coffee. Further, in order to fully discharge the coffee contained in the container, the container must be tipped to an orientation in which the side having the spout disposed therein is substantially downward and horizontal. The action of the operator to effect such disposition is a nearly unnatural pouring action.
A further disadvantage of the container disclosed in the '992 patent is that a spout 9 must be fixedly internally disposed in the front 13 of the container. In the production process, the spout must be separately formed and then must be fitted to the container. After insertion of the spout, the container is no longer flat when in the folded disposition, making packing and shipping more difficult.
There is a need in the industry for a disposable container to transport beverages. Clearly an advantage of such a container is the fact that the container is readily disposable after use, thereby making a return trip by the provider unnecessary. The container should be ergonomically designed in order to readily facilitate the discharge of beverage therefrom. Further, it is desirable that such container substantially shield the hand of the user from any hot vapors emanating from the hot coffee.